Technical Field
The invention relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a transient voltage suppression device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic products are vulnerable to be impacted by sudden and uncontrollable electrostatic discharge (ESD) or surge, and the electronic products may thus be damaged beyond repair. At present, the adoption of transient voltage suppressors (TVSs) provides a relatively effective solution to solve the electrostatic discharge or surge problem.
With technology advancement, development of various types of electronic products have been following the trend of high speed, high efficiency, light weight, and compact size. Nevertheless, the capability of the transient voltage suppressors to protect against electrostatic discharge and surge is reduced as device sizes become more compact under such trend, and thus, the transient voltage suppressors become less likely to withstand high-power energy. Therefore, how to enhance the capability of devices to protect against electrostatic discharge and surge within a limited layout area is an important issue.